User talk:BloomRocks!
'' '''Welcome to My TalkPage! Leave Your Message If You Wanna Talk To Me And Use A Talkbox Or Sign Your Name! Thanks! I Like Them. p.s Your My Freind Right? Flora - Fairy of Nature 19:04, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hope you like them!}} Do you like them? }} Alright, I forgive you :) Don't do it again though! ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 13:44, August 2, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I have to go to sleep now :) It's 10:30 at night in Malaysia. See you! ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 14:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Done. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 02:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC) My name! Roxanna :) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 14:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) And what's a global moderator? ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 14:20, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bloom. Answer this question honestly, but did you copy it from Stellamusa101? ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 02:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Use this website to resize gifs. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 12:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the card! Friendship day to you, too! I believe you about the newsletter, but say that to Stellamusa101 (politely, please. I hate arguments so much)! I am not blaming you, I'm just asking :) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 01:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Ask RoseForever She Will Tell u I'm not FloraRose Flora - Fairy of Nature 00:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) What?? You don't need a credit card!! By the way, can you give me your e-mail? I can set you as an editor or admin. Once you told me your e-mail, you will receive a mail saying that I invited you. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 02:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) I'll help out. But I don't know much about Monster High. I think I have to start watching it. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 23:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I've send you the invitation :) And I'll visit your wiki soon. I am in the airport. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 23:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I am going to visit Indonesia for a while. My school gave us a 1 month holiday. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 23:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Gotta go. See you soon! BloomRocks! ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 23:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! And thanks for the sign :) You're very nice, giving me presents, but don't make that trouble you :) Yup.I've checked them :) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 12:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) And what kind of improvement? The content is pretty good, but it needs more on organization and pictures! A lot of users add them in the gallery, but adding them to the text make the article looks more colourful, don't you think? ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 00:48, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Christina, perché hai copiare infobox le ragazze Winx »Winx da wiki? Se continui a fare questo, allora guai si arriva. Si prega di smettere! (click this link to see the meaning) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 00:59, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, reading from Winx wiki and then write it in your own words are okay, but don't copy them. If you need help writing something like that, tell me and I'll get it done. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 23:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) yeah i know that.Stellamusa101 came to me saying that winx club adventure wiki is copy cat but I told her that it was'nt the truth but still she is arguing >< We hav to convince roxanna to come back somehow.......I hope she gets back. ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 14:58, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi :)-- ClaraSnow (talk) 14:18, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I'm new! I was wandering around looking at users in Winx wikia, and I clicked a link that brought me here! Anything that I could help? 05:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) No, thank you, I don't want to be an admin :) And to put a pic in the middle of the page, put the codes in between the : (File name)|center 05:58, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. I don't want to join Wikia anymore. 08:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Bloom. This'll be the last time I'm visiting Wikia. Wanna chat? - Roxanna. Sorry, I had to go to bed last night. And I didn't mean to work here, so... Sorry for its inconvenience then. RoseXinh (talk) 05:51, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat? But we're not online in the same time. RoseXinh (talk) 10:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Um... so, can you please tell me more about Roxanna's things? 07:13, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't. But I probably re-ask if there's any place I can't understand well, is that okay? RoseXinh (talk) 07:16, August 28, 2013 (UTC) You know, for various reasons, I think that Stellamusa is getting more and more annoying... And for your information, she does copies other people's works. That MediaWiki she kept talking about has nothing belong to her or her copyright to protect it. RoseXinh (talk) 07:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, next time feel free to shoo her away or block her... Yes, I was in various times... And I guess I get used to that... but I still can't get used to ghost/scary/thriller movies... RoseXinh (talk) 09:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay :)! Thanks for telling me ^^! RoseXinh (talk) 11:50, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi ! i was was wondering why i am not admin anymore?Ps here is a pic fo r youEmerald (talk) 00:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, yes. And okay, congrat! 11:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) IDK I already created the JS. But it says you need to make a blog about the newsletter first. 22:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I have sooo much information for Sophix, but I can't edit it! Maybe you can! So here it is : 1. Sophix is a sub-transformation of Believix. The Winx earned this transformation from the Ethereal Fairies summoned by Faragonda by charm. Sophix was a gift-of-destiny called the Gift of Wisdom. 2. Sophix allows the user to bond with nature and have nature-like spells. 3. Sophix was only used during the quest to stop the Amazonian fairies from having venegeance from humans. 4. Sophix comes from the name Sophia : Which means female in greek mythology .. Well not too much but some :) This is all the information I know about Sophix, well I do know their spells off by heart. Bloom - Inner Flame. Stella - Drop of Light. Tecna - Superior Order .. I think. Layla/Aisha - Vital Beat. Flora - Breath of Nature. Musa - Pure Harmony. Someone says (talk) 13:10, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Someone says The new specialist at Red Fountain! Quickly realised this. For the 3rd fact = Sophix comes from a name/word : Sophia. Sophia is a female word meaning wisdom in greek mythology, so that is possibly why the gift of Sophix was called Gift of Wisdom. Someone says (talk) 13:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Someone says The new specialist at Red Fountain! Mainpage Design Hey there! I could help out with the desgin if you want, but before you unlocked the page, can you please tell me your desgin references first? E.g colours, effects and such. Tell me what you want me to change/add to improve it. Miyanlove (talk) 17:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Thanks for asking, I hope you too. Oh well, thanks for the compliment. RoseXinh (talk) 01:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Currently i'm editing Sophix since you have unlocked the page :) You should add in Bloom's page (Which I can't, since it ahs the completed template so its locked), In the relationships, that Daphne is her older sister. I found out when I was looking throughout pages looking for errors/missing content. Someone says (talk) 05:01, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Someone says Master of Swords! C } > Well, actually, I have a lot of pages in mind I have to edit .. Someone says (talk) 05:08, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Someone says The new specialist at Red Fountain! I would love to be a admin and help out this wiki, but I do not know how to make talkboxes (hehe.). Someone says (talk) 06:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Someone says The new specialist at Red Fountain! Thanks for accepting :) Someone says (talk) 06:54, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Someone says The new specialist at Red Fountain! Well, I put some more information in the Lovix page, but is there a Layla/Aisha page? The Aisha page got deleted. I'm about to edit some more pages now :D Someone says (talk) 07:16, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Someone says The new specialist at Red Fountain! So do you want me to delete the Gallery sections on pages? If that's what you're asking, Sure! :) Someone says (talk) 07:24, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Someone says The new specialist at Red Fountain! Re:Mainpage Design Maybe you have noticed the new mainpage look. I try as much keeping the original contents. I'm using pink colour for the header and purple for the border. If you have anything to ask about editing the mainpage templates, just ask me. If nothing else, it is advisable for you to lock the mainpage, in case of vandalism. Hope you like the new design! Miyanlove (talk) 04:49, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Well, I did see what you said on my talk page and sure :D But I can't find that wiki anywhere :( Do you have the link? If so, can you post it to my talk page? :) I'm already done with the logo for this wiki. You can choose which one but if you don't like them, I can make more :D But do I post it on a blog post for you to decide on? Well, I have a very plain and basic logo for the Doraemon wiki. I just consists in a basic Doraemon font, a blue border and a picture of doraemon.. Someone says (talk) 12:01, October 29, 2013 (UTC)Someone says ★Someone says★ ~ ★Who said that? Who said this?★ Re:re:mainpage hai, thanks for liking the new design, I'm glad ;-) Other thing, I've looked at the new wiki, but the mainpage is actually empty. If possible, could you add some contents first so I could rearrange the layout later? Also, for the characters slideshow, do you mean at this wiki? Miyanlove (talk) 06:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I had already fixed that for you. You put the name of the 2nd talkbox as Sad but on the below |text=, you typed it as }, not }. That's why the problem happened. RoseXinh (talk) 08:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. And oh, sorry, sadly I haven't created any villain OC so IDK how... But I guess you can put the things you want/often add for the main OCs? 08:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And oh, I'm sorry for that... Hope you'll get one soon... RoseXinh (talk) 08:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) That's fine to me, you don't need to feel concerned about that. RoseXinh (talk) 09:04, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know that one... RoseXinh (talk) 09:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have never said I know her or you and her are the same. And sorry, I have to go now. See ya! P/S: Yet I don't think you hate Stellamusa since you and her had already stated each others as friends/BFFs. And you don't need to explain anything to me. 09:16, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sorry for the absence. I will be editing more often soon :) ★Someone says★ ~ ★Who said that? Who said this?★ Someone says (talk) 06:21, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Someone says hi Hi Bloom,Stella,Layla,Flora,Musa and Tecna I am a huge fan of you guys.Can I ask you a question how can I beacome a winx? 04:27, August 6, 2014 (UTC) HELLO! BloomRocks? We Have A question? How does it feel to be signed in to a wiki? & is that you in your user Photo? Hey. Don't think I'm a spamer Lol. I just want to tell you nice wiki cause I did have a wiki once one my old account but my account got disabled. Anyway, is there any badges you earn in this wiki? Launamore (talk) 23:28, September 22, 2015 (UTC)